Thigh Pillow
by dewinters
Summary: Jimin berusaha menahan cemburu yang mendera ketika mempelajari koreografi lagu RUN, terutama di bagian intro./ "Kenapa cemburu dengan hal-hal seperti itu?" / MinYoon. Jimin x Yoongi. Slight Vkook or KookV. DLDR. RnR please?


Jimin mendenguskan nafasnya, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak emosi. Ia tidak mau terlihat kekanakan di hadapan kekasih gulanya. Ya, ia harus menahan rasa cemburunya dalam-dalam begitu mempelajari koreografi lagu _comeback_ mereka. Dimana Jungkook, maknae dengan gigi kelincinya itu, tidur di paha Yoongi waktu bagian intro.

.

.

.

Thigh Pillow

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi aka MinYoon, slight! Vkook or KookV

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

Yoongi bukannya tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus di awal latihan. Yoongi juga melihat beberapa kali tangan Jimin mengepal kuat, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Pasti bukan menahan buang air dengan mengenggam erat batu kan?

Sejujurnya Yoongi ingin mendekat dan menanyakan apa yang mengganggu Jimin. Namun di sela latihan pun ia tidak sempat. Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanya menahan rasa penasarannya hingga latihan usai dan mereka semua sampai di dorm nanti.

Tapi yang Yoongi dapatkan justru kenyataan ia harus tinggal lebih lama karena ada lagu yang harus segera ia perbaiki agar bisa masuk ke dalam album yang akan segera dirilis. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia hanya bisa menatap layar komputer di hadapannya sekarang.

Hampir setengah jam dan hanya suara dari _speaker_ komputer yang terdengar. Yoongi sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Namun entah mengapa malam ini justru sedikit terasa sepi.

"Hyung?"

Suara panggilan itu jelas membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, sumber suara itu berasal. Nampak Jimin mengintip ragu untuk masuk.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Jim? Bukannya pulang bersama yang lain?"

Yang ditanya tertawa pelan, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Kalau aku tidak ke sini, hyung akan sendirian kan? Ayo makan malam dulu."

Yoongi melirik bungkusan makanan yang dibawa Jimin. Ia baru sadar perutnya kini terasa lapar karena belum diisi apapun selain air sejak tadi siang. Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dalam diam sembari namja itu menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Ia pun beranjak untuk duduk di sofa, di samping Jimin.

"Ini hyung..." ucap Jimin sembari menyerahkan sekotak _jajangmyeon_ siap makan.

Yoongi hanya menerimanya kemudian memandang makanan di hadapannya itu. Dalam hati ia merasa senang akan perhatian Jimin padanya, namun juga sebersit rasa penasaran mengapa kini Jimin sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi saat sebelum Jimin pergi ke sini?

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Hyung ingin makan yang lain, hmm?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin, kemudian meletakkan kotak makanan itu di atas meja. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tidak fokus dan terlihat menahan emosimu."

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja, hyung..." jawab Jimin cepat, justru menimbulkan rasa curiga pada hati Yoongi.

"Jim..." tegur Yoongi halus.

Kedua tangan Jimin terulur menyentuh pipi Yoongi lembut. "Kenapa hyung selalu tau mengenaiku, huh? Biarkan sesekali aku menyimpan masalahku dan menjadi dewasa untukmu."

Pipi Yoongi terasa hangat, entah karena ucapan Jimin atau dari kedua tangan Jimin yang menangkup pipinya. Terkadang ia ingin Jimin bisa menjadi namja yang mandiri, tidak harus bergantung pada orang lain. Tapi justru kini dirinya sendiri yang tidak rela jika Jimin menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Ia ingin Jimin bergantung padanya, seperti dirinya yang selalu menyandarkan diri pada kekasihnya itu.

Jimin mendesah pelan. Melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan sendunya membuat Jimin ingin mencium namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi sungguh momennya tidak tepat. Bisa-bisa ia dihajar nanti setelah melakukan aksi mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Min Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya cemburu. Itu saja, hyung..." ungkap Jimin akhirnya.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Wae?"

"Karena Jungkook harus tiduran di pahamu setiap intro. Aku tidak suka. Sudah kan? Nah, sekarang makan..." jelas Jimin sembari kembali mengambilkan kotak makanan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar alasan kekasihnya itu. Ya ampun. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka Jimin sampai cemburu tentang itu. Dengan pelan Yoongi menepuk pahanya yang tertutup celana training hitam. "Sini..." ucapnya.

Melihat Jimin yang hanya memandangnya bingung, Yoongi mendengus kesal. Tangan kirinya mengambil kotak makan di tangan Jimin, sementara tangan kanannya menarik pelan kepala Jimin agar baring di atas pahanya.

"Kenapa cemburu dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Sewaktu syuting MV I Need U, kau juga pernah tiduran di pahaku kan?" Yoongi mengaduk _jajangmyeon_ nya yang sudah mulai dingin, lalu memakannya. Posisinya agak aneh karena ia harus mengangkat tinggi kotak di tangannya agar sikunya tidak mengenai kepala Jimin.

"Dan kau boleh memintanya jika aku tidak sibuk..." tambah Yoongi di sela-sela makannya.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia hanya memandang wajah Yoongi yang sedang berusaha menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Nah, sudah puas kan? Sekarang bangun! Kakiku mulai pegal..." ujar Yoongi sambil menaruh kotak makannya ke atas meja. Kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Yoongi akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin yang masih setia tiduran di pangkuannya.

Jimin yang sedari tadi sengaja diam mengangkat satu tangannya dan menarik leher Yoongi agar menunduk. Sementara Jimin sendiri mengangkat kepalanya, memposisikan bibirnya agar bertemu dengan bibir tipis Yoongi.

Hanya ciuman yang singkat, karena posisi itu tentu akan membuat mereka berdua pegal. Begitu Jimin melepaskan bibirnya, tubuhnya segera didorong kuat oleh Yoongi hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Pabbo! Cepat pulang, aku mau menyelesaikan laguku..." ucap Yoongi sembari beranjak ke arah meja kerjanya, menatap komputernya yang sudah ter- _sleep_ otomatis.

"Aku akan menunggumu, hyung. Tidak apa kan, asal aku tidak menganggumu?" tanya Jimin sembari menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Terserah..." ucap Yoongi pura-pura tidak peduli. Meskipun dalam hati ia merasa sedikit senang karena Jimin memilih menunggunya dibanding tidur di kasur yang empuk, menyiapkan tenaga untuk latihan besok.

Yoongi kembali berkutat dengan komputernya selama hampir sejam penuh. Setelah melihat jam baru ia sadar ada seseorang yang menunggui dirinya di ruangan yang sama. Setelah mematikan komputer, Yoongi beranjak berdiri. Begitu berbalik yang ia temukan adalah Jimin yang sudah tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Sedikit iseng, Yoongi perlahan duduk di sebelah Jimin. Kepalanya ia baringkan di atas paha Jimin, merasakan bagaimana empuknya. Tapi yang Yoongi rasakan hanya keras, walaupun paha Jimin cukup besar. Mungkin karena itu semua otot, bukan lemak yang menimbun.

Yoongi segera bangkit, kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Jimin, berusaha membangunkan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Jim, ayo bangun dan kita kembali ke dorm."

Tidak sampai satu menit dan mata Jimin membuka. "Hyung sudah selesai?" ucapnya kemudian menguap.

"Iya, ayo pulang..." ujar Yoongi sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sementara Jimin mengikuti Yoongi.

"Hyung, malam ini aku mau tidur di pangkuanmu ya?"

"Yah, kau bisa membuatku badanku pegal-pegal pabbo!"

"Tapi tadi hyung bilang–"

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, Jim!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, _goodnight kiss_ saja ya hyung!"

"Yah, Jimin!"

.

.

.

End

A/N: Aku kembali dengan MinYoon (lagi). Sudah beberapa minggu ini gatel pingin nulis ini gara-gara lihat Show Champion _backstage_ waktu comeback Run.

Btw, sudah lihat foto-foto dan video ISAC? Aku udah histeris banget waktu lihat momen MinYoon bertebaran. Untung ga teriak-teriak kayak orang gila, hehe XD

Last, mind to review?

.

Omake

"Tae-hyung! Kenapa membiarkan Yoongi-hyung tiduran di pahamu tadi saat difoto?"

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang mengandung pernyataan dari kekasih kelincinya itu. "Tidak apa kan? Toh, selama di _stage_ kau juga tiduran di paha Yoongi-hyung."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ya sudah! Aku mau tiduran di pangkuan Jimin saja!"

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook akan pergi meninggalkannya sontak menarik tangan maknae itu. "Baiklah. Sini, bilang saja kau juga ingin tiduran di pangkuanku."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Jungkook sewot. Dengan cepat ia segera melesat pergi menjauhi Taehyung.

"Kenapa lagi sih dia?" gumam Taehyung heran.

"Makin mirip Yoongi-hyung saja. Mungkin ketularan sifat _tsundere_ -nya..." tebak Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Yah! Sejak kapan hyung di situ?"

"Sejak tadi, pabbo. Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih masing-masing sampai aku dilupakan. Huh tega sekali sih..." ujar Hoseok sedih, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Taehyung hanya menatap kepergian Hoseok. "Salah sendiri tidak punya pacar."

.

.

Truly End!


End file.
